Gray Fly
|ja_kanji = グレー・フライ |birthname = |namesake = Justice - Vol.3 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters (musician, former member of the ) |stand = Tower of Gray |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = November 28, 1988 |cod = Internal brain hemorrhaging from Stand's destruction |gender = Male |occupation = Mercenary |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Diamond Records (Playable) |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime) |voiceactor = Jay Preston }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Gray Fly is an assassin sent by DIO who attacks the group aboard a plane traveling from Tokyo to Cairo, eventually crashing it into the ocean near Hong Kong. He is a Stand User and wields Tower of Gray. Appearance Gray Fly appears as an old man with a gray horseshoe hairstyle, and an imprint of a stag beetle on his tongue. Personality He seems normal at first, but he is plain evil. Taking up a modus operandi of killing his victims by cutting off their tongues with his Stand. His sadistic personality drives him to kill people just for fun. He has been known as a Stand user who causes multiple accidents and kills people to steal their valuables. Kakyoin notes that DIO didn't need to use a spore to control him, so he was probably just hired to kill the Joestar group. Abilities Gray Fly's Stand is Tower of Gray, which takes the form of a giant and agile stag beetle (apparently faster than Star Platinum) capable of easily tearing flesh apart, used by him for his crimes. He and Avdol precise that the Tarot Card "The Tower", which Tower of Gray represents, is a symbol of something unexpected that interrupts a journey near the end. Effectively, Gray Fly spends his life interrupting journeys, including the Joestar group's and manages to complete his task pretty well, forcing the heroes to a much longer and more difficult journey towards Egypt. The Tower also symbolizes destruction, sudden changes and realizing the truth, represented by Gray Fly's sudden attack in an otherwise calm situation and the moment he reveals that his attack is just the beginning of the troubles the heroes will face along the way.Chapter 123: Tower of Gray History Background Gray Fly is a Stand user involved in many thefts and mass killings disguised as accidents involving plane crashes and train accidents, including a plane catastrophe in England with 300 casualties, with no signs of his crimes. He gained enough notoriety among Stand users to be known by Muhammad Avdol but his Stand's appearance was still unknown, as even the fortune teller was surprised to find out an insectoid Stand could exist. According to Avdol, Gray Fly might have acted on DIO's orders. He is one of the Tarot Cards representatives sent by Enya the Hag to kill the Joestar group. Stardust Crusaders Gray Fly boards a plane en route to Cairo via Bangkok as one of the passengers to assassinate the Joestar Group. Posing as an ordinary old man, Gray Fly lets his Stand attack Jotaro. Tower of Gray attacks Jotaro first, showcasing its speed and ripper tongue and almost rips off Jotaro's tongue. In order to make his opponents understand his true powers and his intentions, he cuts off the tongues of the other passengers with Tower of Gray, then proceeds to write the word "Massacre" on the wall with their blood. It is at this point that Gray Fly stands up, leaves his seat and tries to reach the bathroom, pretending to be nothing but a harmless old man. He then stops and starts screaming at the sight of blood, probably in an attempt to wake up the passengers and put the Joestar group into more trouble. However, he is swiftly knocked out by Kakyoin, who stands as Tower of Gray's new opponent. Kakyoin manages to trick the Stand by distracting him with his Emerald Splash while hiding the tentacles of his Hierophant Green among the plane's seats. The strategy succeeds, as the tentacles grab Tower of Gray and destroy it, leading to Gray Fly's death as well. However, before dying, Gray Fly managed to kill the plane's pilots in a last attempt to lead the protagonists to the same fate. Although his head and tongue were split in two because of Kakyoin's attack, he managed to stand up and taunt them, saying that they will never get to DIO even if they were lucky enough to survive the crash. He also warns them that DIO's own allies will be coming after the protagonists. Thanks to Joseph's piloting skills, the passengers survive the crash but the Joestar Group is now forced out of taking any plane to Egypt. Chapters / Episodes * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) The events from Tower of Gray chapters appear in a different form on the game. Instead of taking place on an airplane, the fight against Tower of Gray occurs on Jotaro's school and Gray Fly appears a school janitor rather than a passenger. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) The events from Tower of Gray appear on Super Story mode (PlayStation version only), as the player must defeat Tower of Gray using Kakyoin. After the battle, Gray Fly briefly appears and is knocked down by the heroes (much like in the manga storyline). Tower of Gray's special battle can also be unlocked on Gallery mode (Oingo and Boingo's book), but the player can only play as one of the eight heroes (including Young Joseph and New Kakyoin). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Both the Stand Tower of Gray and the user Gray Fly posses a Metal Striker on the game as part of the PART 3 characters. They both share the same FINISH move of Tower of Gray attacking the defeated opponent with its tongue. Gallery Old fly jiji.png|First appearance Tauntinggray.png|Gray Fly taunts his opponents before dying File:GrayFlyDeath.jpg|Death GrayFlyTongue.png|Gray Fly's beetle imprint on his tongue Grayflyteeth.png|Teeth File:GrayFlyDeathAnim.jpg|Death in Anime Spritefly.PNG|Gray Fly in Heritage for the Future Top (2).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.1 Gray Fly anime ref (1).jpg|Anime reference sheet: head Gray Fly anime ref (2).jpg|Anime reference sheet: body Trivia *Gray Fly was not given a proper name until several years after Part 3's publication, where it was revealed in the port of Heritage for the Future and eventually documented in JOJO A-GO!GO!. References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Deceased Characters